Electronic devices with embedded imaging systems, particularly cellular telephones and personal digital assistants with digital cameras are known. Devices with the ability to capture an image and immediately send it to friends and family have been a commercial success for device manufacturers and network service providers alike. Current devices in this arena are limited to taking pictures from a single direction, requiring that the electronic device be turned to face the subject, either by turning the whole device or by pivoting the outer case of the device. This often proves to be inconvenient and limiting.